The proposed research will investigate several areas of infant visual attention and memory. The procedure employed in these studies will involve habituating infants to one stimulus and then testing for recovery to novel stimuli. This paradigm has been refined in previous research to yield separate measures of Attention-Getting and Attention-Holding. These will be related to the following, more specific questions of how infants process and store visual information. First, what are the roles of short- and long-term recognition memory in infant visual attention? Second, is visual information stored in compound or component form? Third, what factors interfere with infant memory? Fourth, can an infant's performance on an habituation task be used to predict his performance on a discrimination learning task, and fifth, to what extent are the answers to these questions a function of age, sex, and other individual differences? Data will be interpreted by backward habituation curves, which recent research has indicated give a more accurate reflection of the habituation process than do traditional forward habituation curves.